Ming ming is the best nex superstar
by Laila-chan
Summary: Ming ming is the best nex superstar. Better summary in side.This is a present for my DA buddy: Arieru


**I'M ALIVE this is my come back story and a present for my DA buddy and friend:  
Arieru **

**Because: she's a superstar to me being that nice for me **

**I don't like mingming that much but this song is so fitting her**

**READ CAREFULL you will find a message from me to you**

Mingming is the best next superstar

_Sign a name, sign away every hour, every day  
You're living your dream  
Play the game; take the blame for the power and the fame  
You're living your dream  
Sell your life; sell your soul telling everyone you know  
You're living your dream_

Mingming was singing in her room jusing her hairbrush as a mic. She was only 8 years old but she had the perfect dream being the next best superstar! She goes to all the school partys to sing her songs. Mostly own writing always going about little ponys or hearts or love. Her teacher KNOWS she is a good singer but the fact was Mingming wasn't the nicest girl in the school. If she was a little nicer she really chould be a good singer. MINGMING STOP SINGING IT'S ANOYING! (AN:I know she hasn't family in the serie but like this) her brother shouted. MAKE ME I won't stop for you she just simply said back. YOU'RE AN ANOYING LITTLE BRAT YOU KNOW. Mingming just ingorerd the last thing and wait till he wen't back to his own room  
_  
And you know that you're good  
Cause they told you you could be  
The next best superstar  
And you know you can sing  
And you'll do anything to be  
The next best superstar  
You're the next best superstar_

Four years later Mingming was 12 years she did many auditions. And she was a kid star now. Her cuteness did the most work but people didn't know how she was in real life but Mingming didn't care she sung in some populair shows and didn't want to stop till she made it to the number one in the top 40, Currently she was recording a new song called KIZUNA! (AN: don't trow sticks at me) This song will take her to the number one! That was what the CD company said_  
_

_Make a joke; do the show, where does all the money go?  
You're living your dream  
Crack a smile in denial; throw your morals on the fire  
You're living your dream  
Sell your life; sell your soul telling everyone you know  
You're living your dream_

Mingming was 14 years old now (AN: this is BEFORE the tournamant) And was as planned the number one. And still her cuteness did the most work. She had to do a duet with (AN: I'm gonna get killed) Bryan. She didn't like Duets that much but she must if she didn't. The CD company pulled her out of buiseness__

And you know that you're good  
Cause they told you you could be  
The next best superstar  
And you know you can sing  
And you'll do anything to be  
The next best superstar  
You're the next best superstar

Duet wasn't good. They ended up on number 16. She blamed Bryan. People knew who she really was now. To bad for her some people believed Mingming and still bought her CD's so she still comes in the list. BUT her reputation of being that nice girl was totally broken__

Now you're broken  
And how they brought you down  
So now you're crawling out

Mingming was 18 now and she was happy after the tournamant she didn't sing at all she was married and had kids (AN: don't kill me yet) She often thinks at the time that she was a superstar. She choulden't decide anything for herself they tottaly controled her life she did things she didn't wanted. She always thougt she was happy being a super star but now she knows how it is on the star side she know that being unfamous is mucht importanter than being famous__

And you know that you're good  
Cause they told you you could be  
The next best superstar  
And you know you can sing  
And you'll do anything to be  
The next best superstar

Mingming is 25 now and her dauger is seven. She wants to sing to her mother says she shoulden't not because she can't sing but because she won't be happy if she does. Mingming said: Be happy how are you living now.The grass is always greener on the outher side but I was there and it wasn't trust me sweetie

Alright mom. And she was gone playing with her friends__

And you know that you're good  
Cause they told you you could be  
The next best superstar  
And you know you can sing  
And you'll do anything to be  
The next best superstar  
The next best superstar

The next best superstar

Mingming and her childs + husband sing togheter now but not for money just because the fun they have when they do.

**END! **

**Crapy I know but it's just a comeback and I hope you like it Arieru **

**Hope you all saw my message**

**RXR PLEASE THANK YOU **

**Mingming is not mine shes from Takoa Aoki**

**Next best superstar is from Melanie C**


End file.
